


rencana empat belas maret

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: "Kemarin, Lev mampir."[Untuk Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018]





	rencana empat belas maret

**Author's Note:**

> Didekasikan buat Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018 [Minggu Keenam - Niatnya Romantis, Kok Jadi Gini?]  
> Selamat membaca! ^^  
> .  
> Haikyuu!! © Furudate Haruichi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Binatu langganan yang biasa Morisuke datangi hari ini tutup, ia jadi mengomel tidak jelas begitu kembali ke apartemen dan beruntung saat itu Tetsurou keluar untuk membuang sampah. Tangannya sudah pegal, ditambah bau asam bercampur parfum maskulin dari tumpukan cucian yang ia bawa membuatnya sedikit mual (bau Tetsurou, oh, tentu saja). Tetsurou sempat mentertawakan kemunculan Morisuke, tidak membantu sama sekali, lalu melesat pergi keluar gedung dan kembali tidak lebih dari lima menit kemudian. Yah, Morisuke tidak protes soal Tetsurou yang memang payah dan apatis sedangkan lelaki itu penuh oleh dua bungkusan _trash bag_ yang besar, tetapi akan lain soal ketika Morisuke lagi-lagi mengungkit soal mesin cuci yang belum mereka servis sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

“Kau tahu sendiri kan, kita ini sibuk,” kilah Tetsurou, berupa tanggapan lugas, lugas sekali. Sosoknya lenyap sejenak di balik sekat dapur dan bunyi kucuran wastafel, kemudian mengekor Morisuke dengan kaleng soda di tangan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

“Itu bukan alasan,” Morisuke kukuh, tumpukan cucian ia lemparkan ke dalam ember besar. “Seminggu yang lalu dapat jatah cuti juga.”

“Tapi kita pakai itu untuk reuni bersama anggota Nekoma.”

“Kau sih pakai menginap segala,”

“Cuma dua hari semalam juga,” Tetsurou mengedik tak acuh. “Yah, meskipun Kenma sempat protes juga, sih.”

“Hm-mm,” Morisuke mengangguk berulang kali, sedikit memberikan tekanan—cukup keras, kalau tidak mau dibilang keki—ketika ujung selang air disambungkan pada keran. Tetsurou tidak mungkin peka, jadi ia akhirnya berkata. “Kalau soal Kenma, kau ini selalu _nurut_ , ya.”

“Begitu?”

“Buktinya kau sampai lupa servis mesin cuci dan memilih waktu cuti buat reuni.”

“Hei, hei, kenapa tiba-tiba mesin cuci lagi, eh? Nanti aku betulkan kok, janji.”

“Janji saja terus —tch, deterjennya habis. Tetsurou, ambilkan sana.”

Tetsurou mencelos, tidak lama, matanya berkedip lalu dengusnya lolos. “Aku ini pacarmu atau kacungmu, astaga.” Akan tetapi ia tetap melengos pergi, _di rak atas dekat dapur_ , teriak Morisuke sebagai tambahan. Tetsurou bertanya ia harus mengambil deterjen yang penuh dengan efek pemutih atau aroma lebih kuat, dan pilihan Morisuke jatuh pada yang terakhir.

“Kemarin Lev mampir.”

“Eh?” Gunting yang sebelumnya Tetsurou ambil untuk membuka kemasan deterjen terhenti di udara, matanya menjeling Morisuke penasaran. “Kapan?”

“ _Kemarin_ ,” tekan Morisuke. “Makanya dengar kalau orang bicara.”      

“Aku tidak tahu tuh.”

“Kau kan lembur,” jawaban Morisuke kelewat datar, seakan pertanyaan Tetsurou tadi tak ubahnya pertanyaan retoris di dunia. Kesal karena laki-laki berambut hitam itu statis di tempat, Morisuke berderap keluar dari kamar mandi. Celana panjang abunya sudah ia gulung sebatas lutut, sedikit terciprat air tapi tidak peduli. “Aku telepon ke nomor kantormu, tapi Sugawara-san bilang kau ada pemotretan model sampul majalah dan _deadline_ -nya dua jam lagi. Sibuk sekali, eh, Tuan Fotografer.”

“Ponsel?”

“Tidak aktif, siapa yang kemarin protes riwayat panggilan dariku terlalu banyak? Padahal cuma sembilan juga, dan tujuh di antaranya Lev yang lakukan.”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Tetsurou sama sekali tidak berjengit ketika Morisuke merampas kemasan deterjen di tangannya, yang tanpa sadar telah digunting pada bagian sisi kanan atas. Bahu Morisuke berkedik kecil, tetapi ia tidak jadi berbalik saat Tetsurou menarik pergelangan tangannya. “Untuk apa anak itu ke sini?”

Sebelah alis Morisuke naik, lagaknya seolah tengah berpikir. “Nah, kebetulan sedang _tour_ ke Osaka dan dia ingat apartemen kita, _numpang_ makan siang di sini—tenang, dia bawa bahan makanan sendiri kok.”

“Terus?”

“Oh, ada kotak cokelat cukup besar. Oleh-oleh dari Rusia katanya.”

Morisuke melihat sorot tidak suka yang Tetsurou terang-terangan tunjukan lewat sepasang matanya dan itu menarik. Meskipun laki-laki itu tidak mengeluarkan bantahan, atau barangkali protes, atau mungkin juga pertanyaan beruntun yang Tetsurou tahu tidak akan Morisuke sukai. Morisuke nyaris menyemburkan tawa sekeras mungkin, ia berusaha menahan geli dengan suatu gerakan kecil; berjingkat sekejap mata demi mencuri satu kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Tetsurou.

( _Asdfghjkl_ —memalukan, demi Tuhan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa Morisuke pikirkan selain ini. Oh, terkutuklah harga diri.)

“Aku simpan di dekat kotak cincin yang sengaja kau sembunyikan, Tetsurou,” bisik Morisuke jenaka, ketika ia kembali menarik diri. “Asal kau tahu saja, _white day_ dalam kamusku itu sebenarnya hari cuci baju sih.”

Morisuke sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Tetsurou, ia lekas melengos dan kembali menyibukan diri bersama tumpukan cucian, deterjen baru, bahkan omelan-omelan kecil betapa joroknya Kuroo Tetsurou itu kalau sudah menghabiskan waktu ber- _sake_ ria dengan para kolega. Ia juga masih mengungkit tentang mesin cuci yang harus segera diservis pada minggu ini, titik.

Tetsurou mendengar semua itu tanpa bantahan sedikit pun. Satu tangannya mengacak rambut dengan asal, berjongkok sembari kening ditepuk pelan dan selintas pipinya terasa panas meski berusaha Tetsurou  sembunyikan serapat mungkin.  

Empat belas Maret yang ia rencanakan tidak berjalan mulus, tidak _seromantis_ seperti ia temukan pada komik-komik _shoujou_ pinjaman Bokuto, bahkan sedikitnya rencana itu hancur gara-gara kedatangan Haiba Lev.

Akan tetapi, _well_ , Tetsurou pikir seperti ini pun tidak masalah.


End file.
